Love is difficult
by I am Vampire27
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Rose lives with Lissa. And she likes a certain someone ;   Rated T cuz I swear. A lot. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay peoples. This is my second fanfic. This is ALL HUMAN by the way. Readers of my first story: Do not fret. I have not given up on it! I have just taken a break! I should be doing my homework right now. But I got bored and decided to start a new story :D YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Unfourtunatly, I do not own Vampire Academy. I wouldnt mind owning some Dimitri and Adrian though ;) THe amazing and wonderful Richelle Mead owns The awesome world we know as Vampire Academy.**

**Now... ONWARDS! Please keep reading :)**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

I dragged my hand across my nightstand looking for my alarm clock. After several things being knocked over in the process, I finally found the damn thing. Opening my eyes I looked at the time. The little red numbers said it was... THREE IN THE MORNING! What the fuck! I, Rose Hathaway, would never set my alarm to go off that early! Actually I never set my alarm! I sighed loudly and threw the piece of shit at the wall. I got out of my comfy bed and stumbled towards the window. The snow was lightly falling, the trees were all white and the sky was completely black. It was beautiful. My bedroom door opened and light spilled into my room.

"Rose? Are you okay? We heard a crash." Said a sarcastic voice. I should have known. My best friend's boyfriend, Christian stood in the doorway. I turned around slowly, clenching my fists. I plastered a devilish smile on my face.

"Christian? Did you set my alarm for three in the fucking morning?" Judging by the frightened look on his face, he knew I was losing my temper. I did that, a lot. And when I did, no one wanted to be in the way of my fists.

"I... uhm. No I didn't?" It came out as a question, I laughed. Lissa won't save his ass this time. See a smart person would have run away by now, seeing as I was approaching. But Christian, well he isn't smart. So being the dumbass that he is, he stood there. I pulled my elbow back, and punched.

Christian's eyes widened at the same time mine did. Andre, Lissa's brother, pulled Christian back, but forgot to dodge my punch. My right fist connected with his eye. The sound of skin hitting skin was deafening in this big house. The sound echoed throughout it. Andre fell to the ground with a dull _thump_.

"Oh shit Andre! Are you okay? Shit! Why did you get in the way?" Before he could answer, I was up and running down the stairs to get an ice pack. When I came back Andre was sitting up against the wall. Christian was laughing so hard, tears were pouring down his face. "Here, Andre," I said while giving him the ice pack, "Shit, I am so sorry! I meant to hit Christian, but then you got in the way, and I..." He put up a hand to shut me up.

"Skittles, it's all right." I smiled at my nickname. He gave it to me when I was 12. I was in my room eating Skittles. I had already gone through like ten packs of them already. Andre walked in on me working on my eleventh pack and said "Hey there little piggy. You know, your gonna get fat if you eat all of those Skittles." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Ya well, Skittles are amazing! So you know what? Screw off!" He laughed at me. So I stuck my tongue out again. "Whoa! Your tongue looks like a rainbow!" I went cross-eyed trying to see it. "Hey Skittles, if you keep doing that, your face will stay that way!" Ever since then, he called my Skittles.

"Umm, Rose? Are you okay? You just totally zoned out there!" Andre's voice snapped my out of my memory.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about the time when you started calling me Skittles." He smiled and laughed. Christian looked completely lost. "Hey, Dumb shit. Get back to your girlfriend! You are useless here." I told him. He smirked and went back to Lissa's room.

"You know, Skittles. I think I'll be okay. You don't have to look after me." Andre said. He tried to get up, but fell on his ass. I laughed. "Okay so this is a problem" He said sheepishly.

"Its okay, Andre. You can sleep in my room." I helped him up and led him to my bed. He flopped down and patted the spot next to him. Andre was really hot. I have to admit. He has pale green eyes, sandy blonde hair, and a really hot body. He is also extremely nice and funny. But he only saw me as a little sister. Nothing more. I flopped down right beside him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around me, and I snuggled closer to him. His body felt amazing next to mine. I lay my head on his chest and sighed. "Sorry I punched you, Andre." I told him. His response was tightening his arms around me.

"Good night, Skittles." He whispered in my ear. His breath near my ear made me shiver.

"Good night, Andre." He put his chin on the top of my head. I could feel his breathing get deeper. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**OOOOH! A little twist ;) Dont worry Rose and Dimitri fans. This is only the first chapter! **

**Now, I have a question for the readers.**

**Does anyone want Rose and Andre to try a relationship? Or should I just not even bother with Andre and Rose? Please Review! I want your feedback! :D**

**~DimkaandRozaFOREVER 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I looked at the reviews I got so far. Most of you are against Rose/Andre. Which is totally fine with me, cuz I love Dimitri ;) Dont worry Dimitri fans! He is going to appear in a chapter soon.**

**Thank you: Aqua Ellie-Phant, for the great idea! Thanks for all the Author/Story alerts guys! And the Favourite Story/Authors! And for the reviews! **

**Anyways... On with the story!**

**But first... Disclaimer: I am not Richelle Mead (but if I was that would be AMAZING) I am simply someone who has taken the Vampire Academy world and twisted it a little ;)**

**Now then... Enjoy! :D**

"ROSE! ANDRE! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT OF BED!" I groaned. Lissa was pounding on my door so hard I thought it would break. I squirmed around in Andre's arms, trying not to wake him up, looking for my alarm clock. Hmm that's weird, my alarm clock isn't- Wait! That's right! I threw it against the wall last night and it shattered. Oh well, sucks to be it. I slid from Andre's arms and looked at him. He had a bruise from his eyebrow down to his cheekbone on his right eye. He still looked hot. An idea popped into my head.

I straddled Andre's waist, grabbed his hands put them above his head. I lowered my face so it was right beside his. I kissed his nose, and he woke up. Amusement danced in his eyes and he smiled his gorgeous smile. "Good morning sleepy head." I whispered in his ear. I felt him chuckle. Suddenly my door burst open. Me and Andre looked over, Lissa and Christian stood in the door way. Christian wore his trademark smirk, and Lissa's face was bright with excitement. Lissa always wanted me and Andre to hook up, but I told it was never gonna happen.

"Well, well. Looks like we interrupted something, Liss. Maybe we should leave before they start ripping clothes off of each other." I looked down at mine and Andre's position. I was straddling him, wearing only boy shorts and a tank top, I had his arms above his head, and our faces were so close that our foreheads were touching. Andre wore only his boxers. I felt my face heat up with embarrassment. I let go of Andre's hands and tried to get off him. He grabbed hold of my waist so I could go nowhere. I looked in his eyes, and then I understood. We did this very often, to bug Lissa.

"Well you better leave now or might witness something that could scar you for life." Andre said to Christian. Andre cupped my face and brought it down to his. He winked before our lips made contact, and we were in a full on make out session. Of course it wasn't real, but I always loved them. Andre's lips were hot against mine, his hands travelled down to my waist again. His tongue brushed my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly gave. Christian let out a girlish scream while mine and Andre's tongues fought for dominance.

"LISSA! CLOSE THE DOOR! MY EYES! MY POOR INNOCENT EYES!" yelled Christian. What a girl. I heard Lissa laughing while she closed the door. Andre broke the kiss and we were both breathing heavily. I laughed and we fist pounded. Success, once again. Andre got up and stretched. Unfortunately my eyes looked over his body, admiring his toned muscular body.

"Are you checking me out, Skittles?" Andre asked. I flicked my eyes to his face and saw he was smiling.

"Yes, Andre, I am checking you out." I told him with a smile of my own. He shook his head and walked over to give me a hug. He pinched my ass in the process, and I playfully punched his arm in return. He kissed my forehead and left. I just sat down on my bed when someone knocked on my door. I groaned loudly. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Who do you think it is? The freaking Easter bunny? Now open the god damned door!" I shook my head as I got up to open the door. Standing in the doorway was one of my closest friends. With red hair that stuck out in every direction and a splattering of freckles, Mason was cute. He had a body like Andre's since they were both on the football team. He sauntered in and sat down on my desk chair. "So, Rose, how has life been treating you?" he asked. I don't think he noticed what I was wearing.

"Well, Mason, I would love to answer that, after I get dressed." He finally noticed and his eyes appraised my body. Mason had a huge crush on me. Everyone knew it. We went out a few times, but it didn't really work out. We're just better as friends than we are as a couple. His eyes rested on my chest and I shooed him away. I took a shower then dressed in my black skinny jeans, a blue plaid top and my favourite converse. I dried my hair and let it cascade down my back in loose waves. After adding two coats of mascara some foundation and a light colouring of blush I headed downstairs. I never wore eyeliner because it made me feel like a slut. When I got downstairs I noticed Eddie, Mia and Natalie were waiting along with Mason, Lissa, Christian and Andre. They all looked at me when I walked in. Mason was almost drooling while Eddie and Christian smirked. Andre smiled and nodded his head in approval. "God, stop looking at me like I'm some freak show!" Everyone laughed.

We were talking about movies when a knock interrupted us. No one volunteered to answer the door so I shook my head and got up. When I opened the door I smiled like an idiot and leapt into the arms of the one and only Adrian. He was gone on vacation to somewhere tropical and I haven't seen him for months. "ADRIAN! HOLY SHIT YOUR TANNED!" I yelled. Everyone came to the door to greet him. Adrian had stylishly messy brown hair, jade green eyes and, because he was on the football team, had a similar build as Andre, Mason and Eddie. Christian was too much of a wimp to be on the football team so he came shopping with me Lissa and Mia when the guys had practice. Christian had black hair and ice blue eyes. He reminded me of Justin Bieber in a way, because they were both girls. Eddie was cute, like Mason. He had sandy blonde hair, brown eyes and had a pretty decent body.

I remembered that we were all standing in the doorway, so I ushered everyone inside. "Hey," I yelled, "Who wants to see a movie?" I really wanted to get out of this house. And since Lissa and Andre's parents weren't home, this was the perfect time. Everyone nodded their agreement. I grabbed my purse and my jacket and got in Andre's car with everyone else.

**How was that? The amazingly smexii Adrian made an apearance! YAY! :D**

**And for Justin Bieber fans... sorry. But I dont really like him all that much :p Forgive me? Please?**

**Anyways. Here is another question, or two:**

**What movie should they see?**

**And... Does anyone want to be in my story? If so, just PM me with you know the basics! :D**

**I will try and update as soon as possible... but I sprained my finger and Its a little painful for me to write :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is probably one of my longer chapters! Guess who makes an appearance in this chappie! DIMITRI! :D Okay so I saw Scream 4, and Insidious yesterday, and they were pretty bad ass. I'm just sayin'. And yes my finger is still sprained *tear, tear* but I am still writing! **

**Disclaimer: So I kinda feel the need to say that I am not Richelle Mead, therefore I did not create Vampire Academy :'( **

**So I will just shut up now and let you guys read on.**

While we were driving the best song ever came on. I started singing along to 'Stay' by Hurts. Everyone was looking at me funny. I just ignored them and kept singing. When that song ended another amazing song came on! 'Fall for you' by Secondhand Serenade. What is up with all of these amazing songs?

When we got to the movie theatre everyone was arguing over which movie to see. The guys all wanted to see 'Insidious', I wanted to see 'Scream 4' and Mia, Lissa and Natalie wanted to see 'Hop'.

"Guys, we have to see Scream 4! It looks amazing!" I yelled at them. I started shivering from the cold winter wind. Andre noticed and gave me his jacket. I smiled and thanked him. He bent over to whisper in my ear.

"Why don't you and I go see Scream 4 and everyone else can see whatever movie they want?" he asked me. Why the fuck hadn't I thought of that? I nodded and hugged him.

"Kay guys! Here's the deal. Me and Andre are seeing Scream 4, and the rest of you... I really don't give a fuck what you see." They all agreed and went to buy their tickets.

While we were waiting in the line I remembered I forgot my purse in Andre's car. "Shit! Andre can I have your keys for a sec? I forgot my purse in the car." He looked at me and nodded.

"Skittles, I can buy your ticket." He told me. Of course. Leave it to Andre to be the gentleman. I shook my head. He looked away from me, and I dug my hand in the back pocket of his jeans. Lucky for me he puts his keys there. I smirked while he tried to get his keys back.

"Wait here! I'll be right back!" I yelled at him over my shoulder. I opened the theatre doors and was struck by the cold. My teeth started chattering. Damn it! Why couldn't Lissa live somewhere warm? Why did they have to live somewhere cold! I ran to Andre's car and unlocked it. When I tried opening the door I realized it was frozen shut. "Damn it!" I yelled. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and my mouth flew open. Standing there was a man. Maybe Andre's age (20 years old) he had shoulder length brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and he was wearing a duster. On someone else the duster would have made them look stupid, but on this man it made him look hot. Well hotter than he already is.

"Do you need help opening the door?" The duster man asked me, I noticed he had a slight Russian accent that made him even hotter. I nodded my head, and he stepped past me to open the door. With one swift movement the door opened.

"Umm my name is Rose. Thanks for um opening the door for me." I said sheepishly. Normally I could have opened the stupid door myself! The man held out his hand.

"My name is Dimitri. It's nice to meet you, Rose. And the door was no problem." I grasped Dimitri's still awaiting hand and shook it. My hand felt so small compared to his. "You look freezing. Why don't we get you inside?" I shook my head.

"One sec, I have to grab my purse." He nodded and waited for me. When I locked the door Dimitri offered me his arm. I took it and we walked back to the theatre. I thanked Dimitri and went back in line with Andre.

"What took you so long Skittles?" He asked me as soon as I got back. I looked at him with a clueless face, he sighed. "You were gone for like ten minutes. I thought you said you had to grab your purse?"

"I did have to grab my purse. The door was frozen shut so I had a little trouble opening it. Oh and here are your keys." He nodded and took his keys. I felt my mind start to wander. I thought about my life. How it fell apart in the last few years. My parents died a few years ago so Lissa's family took me in. I could never repay them for what they did for me. Lissa has been my best friend since kindergarten. She has pale green eyes like Andre and long blonde hair. Natalie is her cousin. I don't like her that much. She has eyes like Lissa and Andre and has long jet black hair, her hair looks like a rainbow ever since she went 'punk'. Mia is Natalie's best friend. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is a total bitch toward me but Lissa likes her. She thinks Mia is nice.

We got our tickets, and I got large popcorn, a large Sprite, Gummy Bears and Milk Duds. I poured the box of Milk Duds into my popcorn Andre gave it a disgusted look. I laughed at him and shoved a handful of my delicious snack in his face. He gagged and shoved me.

The movie we saw was hilarious! It was supposed to be scary but I thought it was funny. I mean if the phone rings when your home alone, and you don't know the number would you answer it? I wouldn't. And if you hear a noise in your house when no one is home would you go towards it or away from it? The people in some movies are retarded. I was laughing my ass off when someone tapped my shoulder. Andre was gone to the washroom so I was waiting for the other movies to finish. I turned around and saw Dimitri. I smiled at him. "Dimitri. What movie did you see?" I asked him.

"I saw the same movie that you saw." I froze. Was he a stalker person? How the fuck did he know what movie I went to see? He must have noticed my expression because he started to explain. "Well I heard you laughing from a couple rows back, and I noticed your shirt." I looked down. I was wearing a 'Scream 4' shirt.

"Right, sorry." I said. Just then Andre decided to make an appearance. I saw him scrutinize Dimitri before a flash of recognition crossed his face. He started to smile.

"Dimitri, man. You're back from Russia!" Andre said. Then he gave Dimitri one of those guy hugs.

"You two know each other?" I asked dumbly. Andre laughed and draped an arm around my shoulder. Something flashed in Dimitri's eyes but it was gone before I could name it. Was it jealousy? I'll never know.

"Rose, Dimitri goes to school with us."

"He does?" Wow I sounded _extremely _smart.

"Yeah, he does. He just went to Russia for a few months to visit his family." Oh, well that explains it. I racked my memory trying to find anything about a Dimitri. I remember once when Andre and Lissa mentioned someone named Dimitri. Oh well. Andre and Dimitri were deep in conversation when my phone rang loudly. They stopped talking to look at me. I just shrugged and looked at the caller id. _Unknown Caller._ That's weird. I answered it even if I didn't know who it was.

"Hello?" I said to the mysterious caller.

"Rose! Where the fuck are you and Andre? We've been waiting outside forever!" Yelled Mia. Haha! Mia is pissed.

"Well Andre had to use the washroom and we decided to stay inside for a while." I told her. I heard Mia exhale loudly and mumble something about being a bitch. I hung up on her and went to Andre.

"Andre! Everyone is waiting outside already! They are freezing their asses off!" I yelled at him. Dimitri laughed and said goodbye. "Daaaayum," I said to Andre when Dimitri was out of hearing range, "Andre, you have a really hot friend." He laughed and shook his head.

"Only you Rose, would tell me that I have a hot friend. You do realize I could pass this information on to my 'hot friend' right?" Now it was my turn to laugh.

"That is precisely why I told you, my Young Padawon. You see, you will tell Dimitri that I said he was hot. He will confront me asking about it, then I will deny. It drives boy's nuts." Andre looked confused. No one understands my Rose-Logic. Oh well.

We finally got outside and pretty much sprinted to Andre's car. Everyone was there waiting for us. They were all shivering and Mia sent a death stare my way. I smiled sweetly and saluted her with my middle finger. "I CALL SHOTGUN!" I screamed. Everyone except for Andre groaned. When we were in the car I turned around to face Lissa, "What's your favourite scary movie?" I asked her trying to imitate Ghost-Face from Scream.

**Did you like it? Okay the 2 songs I mentioned at the beggining of this chapter are amazing! You guys should listen to them! **

**Now for a question or two (I will do these every chapter, some questions are completly non-relevant to the story though)**

**Has anyone seen Scream 4 and/or Insidious?**

**Should Andre be jealous about the whole Rose/Dimitri thing?**

**And yes one of my questions from the last Chapter are still waiting for an answer, you all know which question, the one about if anyone wants to be in my story! (The maximum of people is 10)**

**Please Review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! Chapter four is now up! Sorry for not updating in a while. I really have no excuse cuz I wasn't busy or anything. :p Anyways... I put three new people in this chapter! WOOHOO! Haha okay. This probably isn't one of my best chapters. Soo ya. I would like to thank every one who reviewed/Added story to alerts/ Favourites... You people are amazing! :D **

**Disclaimer: I feel the need clarify that I am not Richelle Mead. :D**

**Now then... Read on! :D**

That night, guess who I dreamt about? Dimitri! It was a very good dream. One that involved me and him in the shower together and then we were at a beach where he was rubbing suntan oil on my back. Then my stupid piece of shit alarm clock woke me up! I slammed my hand down on it and went to Lissa's room where Christian slept most of the time. I held the spawn of Satan in my hand. Christian looked up as I walked in and he smirked, then his gaze landed on what I held in my hand. His eyes widened and he started backing up. "Rose, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to umm..." I cut him off with a glare.

"This," I started while pointing at the clock, "Woke me up. Do you know what I will do to you in your sleep?" He shook his head. "I. Will. Destroy. You." With each word I stepped forward. He looked terrified.

"Rose! What are you doing to Christian?" Yelled Lissa from the doorway. I flicked my gaze to her and glared. "I mean... Breakfast is ready! I made bacon!" she looked horrified. I turned my head so I was looking face to face with Christian again.

"Let's pretend this alarm clock is you." He widened his eyes as I started crushing the thing in my hand. "That is what will happen to you if you do this again." He nodded and I smiled remembering Lissa made bacon. I waved to him and started running down the stairs. Suddenly I felt myself falling. My arms were flailing looking for something to grab onto. The ground rushed towards my face, and I knew that I was going to die. Well not really die, but I would get taken out by a staircase. Right before I hit the ground, a pair of strong hands grabbed my waist and pulled me up. I sighed in relief and turned to thank my saviour. I was expecting to see Andre standing there. The person who was standing there totally surprised me. Dimitri. He stood there with a smile playing on his lips. God he was tall. Probably like 6'7 or something.

I felt myself blushing so I bowed my head and mumbled a thank you. I probably looked like shit. I was wearing my purple boy shorts that said 'Kiss Me' on the butt and my red tank top. I didn't even want to know what my hair looked like though. Dimitri chuckled and patted my back. What was he doing here? So many questions rattled through my brain, questions-

"BACON!" I screamed. The delicious smell reached my nose and I inhaled. I quickly stole a glance at the time before digging in. Exactly an hour before school started. I grabbed a handful of Andre's bacon, since I already finished mine, and ran upstairs. I quickly showered, dried my hair leaving it in natural waves cascading down my back and got dressed. I put on a black undershirt and put a red M&M shirt over top, wearing my purple skinny jeans with black converse. Making sure I put on some mascara and a thin coat of lipgloss, I was ready.

Running down the stairs I almost ran into Lissa. "Sorry Liss. I wasn't paying attention." I told her. She smiled and nodded her head in understanding.

"Hey, Rose. You want to come shopping after school today? It'll just be me and you." I groaned. I absolutely hate shopping. But I agreed anyway seeing as we never get girl time anymore. I continued running down the stairs and stopped when I reached the foyer. I looked around for Andre. He was our ride to school. Well my ride because Lissa got a ride with Christian and I refused to go anywhere near him.

"Andre! Where the fuck are you?" Yelling is sort of my thing around here. A few moments later he came bounding the stairs. "Finally! I've been waiting for ages!" Whining is also my thing. He laughed. Dimitri came down behind him, looking as hot as ever in a pair of blue jeans and a tight fitting black shirt. He wasn't wearing his duster. He probably wore it last night because it was cold. Andre noticed me checking Dimitri out. He winked and I stuck out my tongue. We left the house and got in Andre's car.

"So Dimitri? What the fuck were you doing at the house this morning?" I never ramble; I always get to the point. Andre gave me a disapproving look in the rear view mirror which I ignored.

"I stayed the night. I thought you knew?" Um no, I didn't actually know about that, Oh well. We drove in silence for a while but then I snapped.

"It's too quiet in here! Andre turn on some music." The boys laughed at my whiny tone but Andre put some music on. When we arrived at school I noticed two new girls. They both looked to be about 17. One of them had long brown hair, brown eyes and was a little shorter than me. She looked nice, but she still looked bad ass though. The other one was more my height with long straight blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She looked like the type to flirt. When we got out of Andre's car I ran over to the new girls.

"Hey," they both looked up at me, "I'm Rose, I guess you two are new here?" They looked at each other quickly and nodded.

"I'm Summer." Said the blonde haired girl. She had an Australian accent, which was super cool!

"I'm Sabrina." The brown haired girl said. I looked at them a little longer.

"Come with me." I told them. I started walking away and looked behind me to see if they were following. Surprisingly they were. When we got to Andre's car Summer's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. I noticed her checking Andre out. I smiled. I will have to make sure they go out. Andre was also checking Summer out. Sabrina on the other hand was checking out Dimitri. A wave of anger crossed through me.

"Guys, this is Summer," I winked at Andre and he blushed, "And this is Sabrina." Acid dripped off her name as I said it. Andre noticed and mouthed "later." I nodded. "Girls, this is Andre," This time I winked at Summer and she winked back, "and this is Dimitri." Sabrina and Dimitri locked eyes. I felt like I would punch her. She moved closer to Dimitri and that is when I grabbed her arm. Her eyes widened in shock. "Don't touch him." I hissed only so she could hear. She smirked. Andre cleared his throat, clearly noticing something was going on. I looked over at Summer. Her and Dimitri were talking and laughing.

"Shall we go inside everyone?" I asked. They all nodded and we sauntered in. I noticed three more new girls waiting in the office. I already met two new people today. The others will have to wait. "Hey, let me see your guys' schedules for this year." I told Summer and Sabrina. They handed them to me and I started scrutinizing Summer's.

_First period: Advanced Trigonometry (Mr. Todd)_

_Second period: History (Mrs. Jenks)_

_Third period: French (Mme. Monique)_

_Fourth period: Biology (Mr. Cutts)_

_Lunch_

_Fifth period: Business (Mr. Trey)_

_Sixth period: Gym (Coach Drew)_

"Wow Summer. Coach Drew. He's pretty hot." I winked. She flicked her eyes to Andre and then back to me.

"Probably not as hot as someone else." She said flirtatiously. I laughed.

"Well Summer. I guess we have second, fourth, fifth and lunch together." I said happily. Now I looked at Sabrina's schedule.

_First period: Advanced Trigonometry (Mr. Todd)_

_Second period: Math (Mr. Scott)_

_Third period: Business (Mr. Trey)_

_Fourth period: Gym (Coach Drew.)_

_Lunch_

_Fifth period: Biology (Mr. Cutts)_

_Sixth period: Study Hall (Mr. Hunts)_

All guy teachers! What the fuck! At least we only had Sixth period and Lunch together. I handed my schedule to Sabrina and Summer.

_First period: Trigonometry (Mrs. Looker)_

_Second period: History (Mrs. Jenks)_

_Third period: Writing/ English (Mrs. Todd)_

_Fourth period: Biology (Mr. Cutts)_

_Lunch_

_Fifth period: Gym (Coach Drew)_

_Sixth period: Study Hall (Mr. Hunts)_

"You're in a Writing/ English class Rose? You don't seem like the type." Said Summer. I shrugged. I actually love writing, and English. It's my best class. The shrieking bell made me flinch. I took my schedule back and headed toward my locker. I looked to right and was surprised to see one of the other new girls. I offered a smile which she kindly returned.

"Hey. I'm Rose." She nodded as if she already knew who I was. She had curly brown hair and brown eyes with tiny flecks of gold and green.

"I'm Olivia," She replied. She was around my height, maybe a year younger than me. She kind of reminded me of Lissa.

"What's your first class?" I asked her. She looked down at her schedule and sighed.

"Trig. What's yours?" I smiled.

"Same as yours. Come on. We can sit beside each other." She smiled and we just made it into class when the bell rang.

**Haha! Love it? Hate it? Review!**

**Questions of the day:**

**Should I have a writing contest further on in this story? The idea has crossed my mind a few times but I wanted to see if any of my 'fans' are up for it.**

**Does anyone actually like school dances?**

**Next chapter will be up tomorow evening at the latest :D Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didnt update yesterday, I had to babysit. Anyways here is the fifth chapter! :D It probably isnt as long as my last chapters, but oh well. Thanks for all of the fantabulous reviews guys! Keep it up cuz it inspires me to write! **

**Now I'm not going to do a disclaimer cuz I think you guys understand that I am not Richelle Mead.**

**Please, read on!**

When lunch came around, me and Olivia knew more about each other and we planned on going shopping this weekend with Lissa. I absolutely hate shopping but, but if it meant that I would be able to spend more time with my friends, I would go. Walking down the hallway we saw a sign. It said something about a school dance; I despise school dances as much as I hate shopping. "ROSE! OLIVIA!" Called Lissa from the other end of the hall. I rolled my eyes. She came running down the hall waving a poster in the air. "We are going shopping for dresses this weekend!" She squealed. Olivia's face brightened while I groaned.

"Liss, do we have to?" I whined. She nodded enthusiastically. We walked into the cafeteria and made our way to our table. Andre was sitting beside Summer and Sabrina was sitting beside Dimitri. I glared at her. Sure we became friends, but she was trying to steal my man! Wait, what? Dimitri isn't my man! What the hell am I thinking? Lissa sat beside Christian, I sat on the other side of Dimitri and Olivia sat beside me. I looked at Summer and Andre, they were talking about something and suddenly Summer's face brightened and she started bobbing her head. She hugged him and I smiled. I looked around the table and noticed Eddie, Mason, Adrian, Mia and Natalie were missing.

"Hey guys. Where the hell is everyone?" I asked. They looked around the table and noticed what I did. They shrugged. I looked around the room and saw a new girl talking with Eddie. I excused myself from the table and walked over to them.

"Hey Eddie. Who's your new girlfriend?" The new girl blushed and Eddie playfully punched my arm.

"Rose this is Katie. Katie meet my very obnoxious and sarcastic friend, Rose." I smiled.

"The one and only! Hi Katie, I think Eddie has a thing for you." I winked. She was very pretty, my height long black hair and had one grey and one green eye.

"I think he does Rose." She told me. I think we could be very good friends, me and Katie.

"Eddie, have you heard about the school dance?" I asked. Katie knew where I was going with this and she smiled. Eddie nodded. "I think you should ask your very pretty friend to this event." Katie's face brightened. Eddie got down on one knee, as if he were to propose. I laughed.

"Katie. I think you are very beautiful. Will you please accompany me to the dance this Friday?" It looked like Katie was trying really hard not to laugh. Me on the other hand, I was on the floor laughing. Katie nodded to Eddie and she burst out laughing. We were both on the floor when Andre, Dimitri and Christian walked up.

"Eddie. I think you broke Rose." Said Andre. Katie was now standing up beside Eddie and I was still laughing, on the ground with tears running down my face.

"What do we do?" Asked Dimitri, I could hear it in his voice that he was smiling. Andre whispered something to him. Suddenly I was off the floor being carried bridal style in Dimitri's arms. I looked over at Sabrina and saw that she was glaring. I smirked at her and stuck out my tongue.

"Dimitri," I purred, "Don't put me down." He grunted and looked down at me. I winked and he smiled. He let go of me but I had my arms wrapped tightly around his neck. I didn't fall. He shook his head.

"Roza," I scrunched up my face confusion, "Will you go to the dance with me this Friday?" My mood instantly brightened.

"Of course I will! But what's a Roza?" I asked him. He chuckled softly.

"It's your name in Russian." He said. I smiled, god he looked so sexy today.

"So you like school dances?" I asked as we were walking back to our table.

"No, I absolutely hate them." I laughed; we had so much in common.

"Same here, but if you hate school dances, then why'd you ask me?"

"Because I like you, more than I should." My heart quickened in pace and my breathing hitched.

"You like me?" I squeaked. He pulled me into a hug and buried his face in my hair. He said something but I couldn't hear it. He looked back down at me, and I went on my toes to kiss his nose. He cupped my face and leaned down. Our lips met and a jolt of electricity ran through me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist. The kiss was sweet, we didn't make out and I was happy for that. Someone shrieked and we broke apart. Sabrina was standing there, with a look of utter hatred on her face. She started walking away and I ran after her.

"Sabrina!" I called. She stopped and turned around. I was standing in front of her.

"What do you want?" She asked. Her voice was filled with acid.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't –" She slapped me across the face. The sound echoed through the cafeteria and everyone looked up at us. I snapped. I punched her. She screamed and grabbed her nose. I think I broke it. Soon our little confrontation turned into a major fistfight. This type of thing I was used to. And it looked like Sabrina knew how to fight.

"You stupid bitch!" She screamed before she punched me. I didn't feel the pain; I had too much adrenaline running through me. But I heard a bone crunching, my nose. I put her in a headlock and she kicked me behind the knees. I fell on my ass. She straddled my waist and started punching me repeatedly in the face. I managed a few good punches before she was pulled off me. Andre was restraining her and Dimitri helped me up. When he saw my face he muttered a few words in Russian. He took me to the nurse's office.

"Rose! What in gods name happened to you?" Nurse Felicia asked. I didn't have the ability to speak so Dimitri started explaining. I felt myself getting dizzy. I started falling over. The last thing I saw before I passed out was a frantic Dimitri.

**Did you guys like it? Sorry to lalala123 (Sabrina) if you seem like a total bitch right now, but I had to do something to make my story more dramatic! :D**

**Question(s) of the day:**

**Do you guys like my story? And be honest please :)**

**So I know there are a few of you who wanted to be in my story, I havent put you guys in there yet, you guys will be in the next chapter!**

**I am still accepting people for my story! but only three more, sorry.**

**Part of the next Chapter will be the dance, and Chapter seven will mostly be the dance too. Anyways, Here I am rambling, Please Review! **

**Love ya! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOO chapter 6! 2 chapters in one day? I think so! Thanks to all of my readers, I know last chapter I said part of this chapter would be the dance... but I changed my mind :D**

**UnderworldVampirePrincess, I loved your review, it made my day :D**

**Keep on reading!**

I woke to warm hands caressing my cheeks. My eyes fluttered open and I was staring into the gorgeous eyes of Dimitri. I felt a small smile form on my lips, but then I flinched from the pain. "Shh, Roza. Don't move Moya lyubov" He whispered to me, his voice filled with an emotion I couldn't identify now. What did he say? I will have to get him to teach me some Russian.

"Get me a mirror" I managed to croak out while not moving my lips to much. It probably came out extremely incomprehensible but he got what I needed. He held the mirror to my face. My lips were cracked and bruised, I had a bruise on my cheek, temple and eye, and my nose was crooked. That stupid bitch Sabrina broke my nose!

Suddenly my door burst open. Lissa, Olivia, Summer, Katie, Christian, Andre, Eddie and Mason stood in the doorway. Someone stood behind them but I couldn't see their face. Lissa ran over to me and smothered me in a hug.

"Rose! Oh my God! Are you okay? I saw what happened, I'm sorry I didn't do anything!" She was rambling. I looked over at Andre and he understood.

"Lissa, I think your hurting Rose." Instantly Lissa let go. Andre came over to me and patted my cheek. "You look awful Rose. But I'm glad you're okay." I glared at him for saying I looked bad. He chuckled and moved away so that someone else could come see me. Christian came over to me next.

"So Rosie. You finally got your ass handed to you." He smirked. I hissed at him and his face softened a bit. "Sorry about what happened. I am really glad okay, I mean when they put you in the ambulance I thought you were gonna die!" Ambulance? I had to get a ride in the Ambulance? What the fuck? Christian awkwardly wrapped his arms around me attempting a hug. I pulled him in for a real hug; saying that he was surprised was an understatement.

"If you say anything about this moment to anyone, I will hurt you." I whispered to him. I felt him nod. I finally let him go and he scurried off to where Lissa was standing. Eddie and Katie came over to me. Eddie wore a smirk on his face, but his eyes told me he was worried.

"Rose. I thought I taught you better than this." He said. I scoffed.

"I'm the one who taught you, Edison." He laughed and hugged me. Katie stood behind him. I noticed they were holding hands. I winked at her, and she stuck out her tongue.

"Katie, get your skinny ass over here and give me a hug." I told her. She came over, never letting go of Eddie's hand, and hugged me. I looked over at everyone else and saw a brief flash of jealousy cross Lissa's face. I let her go and they walked back to the group. The mysterious person that I saw before was still here, but they had sunglasses on and a hood. Summer came over to me and hugged me.

"Are you okay Rose?" She asked me. I nodded and she let go, walking over to where Andre stood. Olivia came over to me next.

"I saw what you did in the cafeteria Rose." She began, "Pretty bad ass, if I do say so myself."

"Olivia!" Everyone screamed in unison, "Don't encourage her!" Me and Olivia laughed and she hugged me tight. I let her go but she held on. After one very tight squeeze she let go. Mason came over.

"I'm disappointed in you Rose." He said with a smile. "You let someone ruin you bad ass reputation." I glared at him.

"Do you want me to rebuild my reputation by kicking your ass?" I asked him, he paled ever so slightly. "That's what I thought." He chuckled nervously and kissed my forehead. He walked away, and the mysterious person walked over. Dimitri and Andre tensed. I scrutinized this person; there was something familiar about him or her. The person slowly removed their sunglasses and hood. I gasped. Sabrina stood there nervously.

"Rose." She said.

"Sabrina." I replied. Then she did something that completely surprised me. She hugged the crap out me.

"Rose I'm so sorry! It's just that when I saw you and Dimitri something in me just snapped and-" I cut her off with a gesture of my hand. She was crying. I hugged her back saying it was okay and that I forgave her. She was crying on my shoulder and I looked over to Dimitri for help.

"Okay everyone; I think Rose is a little tired." No one really caught his meaning, so when Sabrina let go of me I yelled:

"CLEAR OUT! Except Dimitri, Lissa, and Andre." Everyone listened to me and they left leaving me with Andre, Lissa and Dimitri. I soon realized that I had a headache and Lissa left to grab some aspirin. Andre looked between me and Dimitri awkwardly.

"I'll um leave you two alone." I nodded and he left. I looked over at Dimitri with a devilish smile on my face and beckoned him over to me. He walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. I scooted over to the other side and patted the spot next to me. He lay down beside me and we just looked at each other until Lissa came in with the aspirin.

"Oh! Um, sorry, I'll just put this here and um leave." She said sheepishly. Haha now she knows how it feels. I've walked in on her and Christian doing the deed a lot. It's too much for my virgin eyes to handle. But it's not my fault! They did it on the kitchen counter once! And on my favourite chair, and the sofa... you get the point. It's not pretty. And unfortunately one of my favourite teddy bears was involved in one of their nasty sessions. RIP Mister Kuddles.

When Lissa left the room I could hear her and Christian arguing over something. I looked back at Dimitri and he sighed. I noticed him looking at his watch. "I'm sorry Roza, but I have to go." He placed a kiss on my forehead and walked over to the door.

"Wait." I said. He stopped but didn't turn around. "Do you have to go?" I asked. He sighed again and shook his head. He still wouldn't look at me.

"Yes Rose, I do have to go." I could hear sadness, anger and desperation in his voice. Did I do something wrong? Dimitri walked out the door. My blurred with unshed tears. Why did he sound like that? A stray tear ran down my cheek as Andre walked in. He saw me and became the big brother I always wanted.

"What's wrong Rose?" He asked. He pulled to him. I buried my face in his chest as he stroked my hair. I didn't say anything, instead I sobbed uncontrollably into Andre's chest. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. "I'm going to get you some food, okay?" I nodded my head and snuggled with my stuffed unicorn. Andre came in and set a plate of food in front of me.

"I'm not hungry." I whispered. Andre looked shocked.

"Wow. This must be very bad. You never turn down food. Especially pizza and brownies." He said. I felt him sit beside me on the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head. He sighed and left the room. A few minutes later Lissa walked in.

"Rose? What's wrong Hun?" she asked. I started crying again. She quickly came over and started stroking my hair. She moved the plate of food lay me down in the bed and covered me up. She sat down. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? 'Cause you know I'm here for you." There really wasn't anything to talk about. Sure, Dimitri sounded sad and angry when he talked to me, but that's nothing to cry about. Did I even like Dimitri? Yes, there is no doubt in my mind. But the question is how much do I like him? Do I just like him because Sabrina likes him, and I want to make her jealous? No, that cannot be it that is shallow. I'm not shallow.

"Liss, there really isn't anything to talk about. It's stupid." I said finally. Now that I came to the realization that my crying was over something stupid, the plate of food seemed really good. I couldn't move my arms so I couldn't grab the plate. It sat there, taunting me until I couldn't take it anymore. With an animal cry I ripped through the sheets and devoured the food. Lissa looked at me with her eyes widened in shock

"You could have asked me to grab the plate for you." She said simply. I looked down at the cover. It was pretty much ripped to shreds. I shrugged. The door opened, Christian and Andre stood there, Andre held a baseball bat in his hands, and Christian held a... wooden spoon.

"What happened? We heard something!" They yelled. Me and Liss looked at each other and burst out laughing. Then the boys surveyed the bed. The ripped covers, the stuffed unicorn and the tissues everywhere must have seemed a little weird to them.

Suddenly I stopped laughing and screamed: "TRUTH OR DARE!"

**Okay I suck at coming up with truths and dares... so I'm gonna need some help with that part :p**

**So... Did you guys love this chapter? Or was it okay? Honestly, I love your guys' feedback and criticsim. **

**Question(s):**

**How often do you guys get injured? (I had to ask cuz I'm sitting here now with sprained wrist and ankle :( It sucks.) **

**Anyways... Please Review! It makes me happy when you do!**

**Love you guys 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my god! I feel so bad! I haven't updated in like forever! I was like on trips and stuff! But now I'm sick so I can update! My Andre/Rose story can't be updated yet, because I DID write it... then my mom deleted it or something. I had like at least five chapters for it! Now I have to restart it all :(**

**I cannot add anyone else in my story, I'm sorry to everyone who did want to be in it. **

**Now then... Enjoy this chapter... It might suck though.**

We decided to invite Eddie, Katie, Olivia, Summer, Adrian, Mason and Sabrina (I have no idea why) to play truth or dare with us. Olivia, Katie, Summer and Sabrina were bringing some of their friends to play as well. Olivia invited Larisa; she was fourteen years old and pretty short, she had long blonde hair and light blue eyes with a dark blue ring on the outside and big pupils. She was really pretty. When Larisa got here, her and Christian instantly bonded. They had a lot in common. Summer invited Maira, she was nineteen years old had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was extremely nice.

We sat in a circle around a mini table that Andre found. Summer sat beside Andre, Maira sat on the other side of Summer while I sat beside Lissa and the other side of Andre. Eddie sat beside Katie who sat beside Maira. Mason and Olivia sat together beside Adrian and Sabrina. Larisa was standing there awkwardly with Christian, so I moved over to make room for them.

"Okay," I said evilly, "Who wants to go first?" No one volunteered, they were all staring at my face. I sighed. "Adrian, you go first." I told him. He shrugged and surveyed our group looking for his first victim. He smiled.

"Rose, truth or dare." I scoffed. Did he really have to ask the question? Everyone knew I always chose dare.

"Duh, I choose dare." He smirked.

"I dare you to give Christian a lap dance." I laughed.

"Really Ivashkov? That's the best you can do?" I looked at Christian who looked horrified. I grabbed a chair and put in the middle of the room. Christian came and sat down on it. I grabbed my IPod and randomly chose a song. One of the nastiest songs came on, perfect for giving a lap dance. Everyone started to laugh. I swayed my hips to the beat of _I like to Fuck. _Christian tried to hide the bulge that appeared in his pants. I am actually pretty hot when I try to be, even with a fucked up face. I looked over at Lissa and she was laughing so hard, that tears ran down her face. I walked over to Christian and ran my hand down his chest. He gulped loudly. I shimmied my hips in front of him and started grinding against his crotch. I unbuttoned my shirt and slowly pulled it off waving it in the air. When the song ended all the guys clapped, except for Christian.

"Wow Rose. You're like a professional!" Yelled Adrian. I have actually done this before, but they were all dares. I laughed. Okay, My turn, Umm Andre, truth or dare?" I asked. He looked hesitant. No one likes playing truth or dare with me because last time we did the cops got involved.

"Dare?" It came out as a question.

"I dare you to make out with Summer!" I told him. Summer looked at me. Andre shrugged and they got totally into it! Five minutes later they almost started ripping off clothes until I threw a pretzel at Andre's head. They were both breathing heavily when they pulled apart, I laughed. Andre looked around the room.

"Christian, truth or dare?" I was moving toward Andre to give him a dare, Christian saw me and said:

"Truth, I don't trust you Rose." I pouted.

"Have you ever had a wet dream about anyone in this room except for Lissa, and if so name them?" Christian blushed.

"Yes I have, I had one about Rose." He said sheepishly. I laughed at him, and looked at all the guys, they were nodding in agreement. Like they have all had wet dreams about me, EWWW! Christian was about to ask someone else when I remembered something.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. "We need booze!" this time everyone looked at Larisa because she was only fourteen.

"I've had alcohol before guys." She said.

"Good. Cuz truth or dare isn't the same without alcohol." Everyone nodded. I ran downstairs to the alcohol cabinet and grabbed it all. I handed everyone something and they opened it.

"Ew! It's all wet!" Yelled Lissa as she opened hers.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" I yelled. Christian looked disappointed that I said it before him. Everyone looked at me. "What? Have you never heard about 'That's what she said'" I asked. Of course they have! I say it all the time! Stupid dumb asses. They were still looking at me, or more precisely something behind me. I slowly turned, and screamed.

"Shit! Holy fuck! You scared the living shit out of me!" I yelled.

"Sorry." He said. I didn't realize he was even here! I mean, after he left I was almost certain he would never come here again. His shoulder length brown hair looked a little dishevelled and his chocolate brown eyes were rimmed in red. I had the strongest urge to hug Dimitri and tell him everything is okay. But I just stood there watching him watch me. Then I remembered my manners.

"Do you want a beer or something?" He shrugged so I tossed one at him. He caught it and opened it with his teeth. I looked back over to our little group and saw Olivia and Mason talking. I smiled. Maira and Adrian talking as well. Summer and Andre were holding hands and talking with Lissa and Christian. Sabrina and Larissa were making small talk but I could see that Larissa was pretty uncomfortable.

"Umm, do you like want to join our game?" I asked Dimitri. He shook his head.

"Rose, I need to apologise." He said. I stood there frozen. What did he have to apologise about. "I'm sorry about earlier when I walked out. I just felt guilty and-" I cut him off. Guilty?

"Why did you feel guilty?" I asked. He sighed. I noticed that it became quiet in the room.

"It was my fault you got hurt, Roza." I laughed without humour.

"Your fault! No! It was my fault! I didn't want to start a fight, so I let her beat me up! It's not your fault you kissed me! It's not your fault Sabrina likes you! Nothing is your fault Dimitri!" I realised I was yelling now but I didn't stop, "Everything is my fault! Maybe if I didn't like you, Sabrina wouldn't have beaten the shit out of me!" I collapsed on the ground crying. I wasn't making any sense. Dimitri pulled me into his arms murmuring Russian words into my hair.

Me and Dimitri sat like that for a few minutes and I heard everyone else leave the room, except Sabrina. "Dimitri, is it okay if I talk to Rose for a second? You can wait outside if you want." I heard her say. Dimitri nodded and let me go. He left the room.

"Look Rose, I'm super sorry for what I did. I mean you were kind of asking for it with the way you taunted me and stuff, but I shouldn't have reacted that way. It was stupid and unnecessary. Do you think you can forgive me, because I feel really bad?" I was shocked. Her apology was almost like my outburst. Well my outburst was mostly caused by alcohol and sadness. I started crying again. Sobs shook my whole body. Sabrina sat down beside me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Of course I forgive you Sabrina. It was pretty much all my fault anyways." I managed between sobs. She nodded as if she understood.

"I have no idea what you said. All I heard was 'I forgive you.' That is all I understood." She laughed, which made me laugh. I remembered the bottle of vodka I had in my hand. I took a huge swig of it, and it burned my throat but it felt good. I chugged the vodka, when I was done Sabrina gave me another bottle. I looked at her, she smiled sheepishly. "It looked like you needed more." I nodded and thanked her.

I was on my third bottle of vodka when Andre, Lissa and Christian walked in. Andre looked at me holding the bottle and shook his head. "Rose, why are you drinking the vodka?" he asked.

"I was umm..." I slurred. Lissa shook her head and Christian laughed. I glared at him and got up Sabrina started giggling. I stumbled over to Christian swinging the now empty vodka bottle Christian started laughing louder now. I pulled my arm back to punch him but the next thing I new I was laying face first on the floor. "Fucking hell!" I mumbled. By now everyone was laughing. I could hear a deep rumbling laugh coming from the door but I was too tired to get up.

Suddenly I was pulled up of the floor by two very strong, familiar hands. I managed to lift my head enough to see who it was, even though I already had an idea. Dimitri smiled at me and I returned it. I guess he wasn't mad at himself anymore.

"Jeez Skittles. I haven't seen you this drunk since that one time-"I cut him off. No one needed to hear this, especially not Dimitri. The last time I was this drunk was at a party last summer, and someone dared me to go streaking through town. The cops got involved and everyone's parents got involved and it wasn't very pretty.

"Put me down please." I told Dimitri, slurring. He shrugged and put me down. I started walking towards the door, but realised too late that it was closed. I hit the door with my face and fell on my ass. "Damn it!" Everyone was laughing at me as I got up, opened the door and walked out. Giving them the finger.

**Okay, did you like it? I will admit that it isnt my best work... but I tried.**

**Question:**

**When your older, what do you want to be? Personally I want to be an author.**

**I love you guys! Keep on reading! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! This chapter is pretty short. I'm sorry. I have a bunch of exams this week, so it's pretty hectic.**

**Once again: I am extremely sorry! **

**Enjoy!**

I woke up with a pounding headache. I have hangover, I thought grimly. Groaning, I looked over to my left. There, on the nightstand was a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. I tried sitting up when a pair of warm hands gently pushed me down. Dimitri stood to my right with an amused smile on his face.

"Don't even try to sit up." I was about to protest when my door opened. Christian and Lissa walked in smiling.

"ROSE! You're up… finally." She yelled gleefully. I grimaced when she yelled, she made my head pound. I looked over at the bottle of aspirin longingly. Christian noticed.

"Aww, does Rosie Posie have a hangover?" he asked. I glared half-heartedly, not wanting to argue right now. He noticed that too and sobered. He walked over and passed me the glass of water, then about three pills. I smiled gratefully. Lissa looked a little shocked.

I popped the pills and gulped the water, my throat was parched and I heard a _click _when I swallowed. It took a few minutes for the pills to work. Blinking, I looked around my room. Everything was tipping sideways; I felt a bout of nausea build up. I put my hand on my forehead and slowly lay back down. Dimitri and Lissa got a worried look on their faces, I tried smiling to reassure them but it came out as a grimace. Lissa went to get Andre, because her parents were on vacation, while Dimitri and Christian stayed. Christian put his hand on my forehead to check my temperature. He immediately pulled his hand away.

"Holy shit. She is really warm." Dimitri put his hand on my forehead and nodded.

"You are right. She has a fever." I looked at them funny. I was not warm, in fact I was freezing! I snuggled in to my bed more. Lissa walked in dragging Andre. Andre looked worried.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Andre. Dimitri shook his head. Andre came closer to me and swore under his breath. "Jesus. You look like shit."

"Thanks for the great compliment, Andre." I croaked. Andre swore again.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Lissa. I thought for a moment, then shook my head weakly. Everyone in the room gasped.

"Rose isn't hungry? Something really is wrong with her. I guess we have to skip the dance." Christian mused. Shit! I totally forgot about the dance!

"So… What is wrong with her?" Dimitri looked at Andre and explained.

"She has a fever. A really bad fever. I thought it was just a hangover, but I was wrong." Andre nodded and placed a hand on my forehead. He grimaced.

"I guess I should call the doctor. She shouldn't get out of bed. Lissa, you watch her. Dimitri, Christian, go to the pharmacy and get some medicine. I will call the doctor." Andre sounded like a drill sergeant. Everyone except Lissa left. She looked sympathetic.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"Water please, and anything to make this headache go away. Oh, and can you turn off the light? It's really bothering me." I managed. She nodded and walked away, turning off the light as she went. Andre popped his head inside the door.

"The doctor will be here soon. How are you doing?"

"How the hell do you think I'm doing?"

"Sorry." He said softly. We sat in silence for a few minutes until Lissa came back.

"Here's your water. I couldn't find anything for your headache, sorry." She handed me a big glass of water, which I gulped down greedily. A knock at the front door startled me, I choked. The doctor came up the stairs. He was in his late thirties with a receding hairline and a major pedo moustache. He came closer to me and laid his hand across my forehead. He then looked at his watch.

"Hmmmmm…" He said. The doctor did a few more things adding a few Hmm's and Oh's and the occasional Mhm. After a few minutes he pulled Andre into the hallway.

"This doctor doesn't have a clue what he is doing!" I whisper-yelled to Lissa. She shrugged her shoulders as if to say "What can we do about it?" The doctor and Andre came in. Andre looked really worried now.

"Rose," said the doctor, "I'm afraid you have meningitis." I froze. The room was spinning again, and I threw up.

Meningitis. That is really bad. Those were my last thoughts before I blacked out.

**Okay so, this is my worst chapter ever! Before any of you start flaming me for giving Rose meningitis, I have to say one thing:**

**This is my story, If you don't like... Don't read it.**

**Question(s):**

**-Who is your favourite author?**

**-What is your favourite subject in school?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologise for the crappy updates. This chapter is kind of weird. The idea just sorta popped into my head. So... yeah.**

**Oh! Before I forget... Please read my other story: The Order. There's only two chapters so far, but I think it's pretty good.**

**Enjoy!**

_I woke up in a hospital bed. Well I wasn't really awake; I was outside of my body, floating in midair. A nurse was checking a clipboard attached to my bed. She looked sad. I went beside her, to see what was on the clipboard that could make her sad. It was all gibberish to me. _

_The nurse let the clipboard drop and walked over to me- my body. Patting my hand, she whispered things in my ear._

"_Stay strong. Please. Don't leave everyone, they all love you. You cannot die." She told me. Die? I wasn't going to die. No, I couldn't die. What would happen to Lissa? And Dimitri? Why was this nurse telling me to stay strong? Most important, why was I even in the hospital? _

_I couldn't remember anything. I looked okay, a little pale, but still okay. The nurse walked away, I decided to follow her. _

_The nurse led me to a waiting room. There were about ten chairs; five of those chairs were occupied. Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Andre and someone I didn't know were sitting down. Lissa was crying about whatever the nurse was saying. Christian was comforting her while a single tear ran down his face. Dimitri sat stone faced, and Andre's face was blank. _

_The nurse introduced herself as Amelia. She was pretty. She had bronze coloured skin and dark brown hair. Her eyes were a deep blue. Amelia let Lissa into my room first. _

_Lissa sat in a chair placed beside my bed. She took my hand._

"_Oh Rose," she sobbed, "You can't die! I won't let you die on me. Remember, Rose? We had our whole lives planned out. We were going to get pregnant together; we were going to marry people we loved. We were going to do everything together. You even promised me that you were going to read The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings." She stopped so she could take a breath. "Rose, you're my sister. What would I do without my sister?" She started crying louder now. _

_Amelia came back in the room and hugged Lissa. Lissa had to go now. Andre came into my room next. His face could have been made of stone. He stared at me for a while before finally sitting down. Like Lissa, he took my hand. He kissed all of my fingers._

"_Rose, why did you have to do this? Why did you have to get sick?" He sucked in a shaky breath, finally showing some emotion. "Rose, you know I love you. Lissa loves you too. If you die… the world won't be the same if you die." He started crying, no, he was weeping. If I could hug him, I would have. Andre stood, kissed my forehead and left. _

_No one came in immediately. I looked at my body, lying in what I know assume to be a death bed. I looked peaceful, though I know I was probably going to die._

_Christian came in a few minutes later. He took one look at me and turned around. I could see Lissa through a window. She sat hunched over in Andre's arms. I believe the sight of Lissa changed his mind. He sat in the same chair Lissa and Andre sat on before him. "You won't die Rose. Do you know why you won't die? Because if you do, you'll leave Lissa all alone, and because you're the strongest person I know. You can't leave Lissa. She would be a wreck without you…" He trailed off and looked at my hand. Suddenly he laughed. "Even when you're unconscious you still look pissed, Rose." I looked at my hand. It was clenched into a fist. My face was screwed up so that I guess I did look pissed off. That made me smile. _

_A few minutes after Christian left, Amelia came in. She looked apologetic. "Sorry Hon. That's all the visitors you have for today." What about Dimitri? Amelia came closer to me. She brushed a few strands of hair away from my face. A beeping noise off to my left made her jump. She looked over at a monitor and started panicking. The beeping was getting slower and slower. That's when I looked over. It was a heart rate monitor. What it showed frightened me._

_I was dying. My heart was slowing down rapidly. Amelia checked my pulse and called for help. No one came to help. Amelia started crying as my heart slowed even more. I tried to comfort her. "It's okay Amelia. Don't cry." She might have heard me, but I'm not sure, because she stopped crying. A moment later, my heart stopped beating completely. I was dead. _

**Stupid chapter, I know. And dimitri didnt visit Rose either. Whatever.**

**Question(s):**

**-Whats your favourite emoticon?**

**-Who's your favourite band/singer?**

**Please review! =3**

**P.S. Dont forget to read: The Order!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay people. Heres the thing. I'm really dissapointed in some of the reviews I got for the last chapter I posted. Some of you threatened to stop reading my stories because of that chapter. I work really hard on my stories. I like to recieve critisism, but I don't like getting things like that. Please be respectful.**

**The last chapter _was _a dream. I wrote this chapter to lighten the mood of my story. Hopefully I don't get anymore bad reviews.**

**Someone asked about my Roe/Andre story. I had like ten chapters written for that story on my other computer. Then that computer crapped out on me. I'm trying to reconstruct what I had for that story.**

**And don't forget to read my story: The Order. It's only gotten one review (from my friend) and I would really appreciate it if some of you guys could read it.**

**Enough of my babbling, heres the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

This time I really did wake up. Was I dreaming? It felt so real. I couldn't have died. I looked around; I was still in my room on my bed. I tried sitting up, I was successful. Now if I could just get out of bed. I was so hungry! I managed to slip out of bed, but the stairs were another story.

I couldn't get that dream out of my head. It just felt so real! And Dimitri didn't visit me? I know it was a dream but still. I looked at the stairs in front of me. Dammit! I took in a shaky breath and started down.

The stairs were a bitch, but I managed to make it to the kitchen. I opened the fridge to see what kind of food we had. There was a piece of chocolate cake sitting behind the milk. I took the milk out and the piece of cake. I didn't even bother getting a glass for the milk; I just drank it out of the carton.

There was a noise behind me. I looked at the clock; it was one in the morning. Slowly I turned around in my seat. Christian and Lissa were making out on the counter. Christian was in the middle of removing Lissa's bra when I cleared my throat. Christian screamed like a little girl and Lissa covered herself with her hands.

"Oh. It's you Rose." Lissa slurred. Great, she was drunk. Suddenly Dimitri burst through the door singing 'It's raining men'. He was just as drunk as Lissa and Christian, maybe even more. Lissa shushed Dimitri saying that I was asleep.

Dimitri finally noticed me. "Sorry Rozaaa, you're sleeping." Then without warning he burst out into another song. 'Macho man' I sighed and shook my head. Andre walked in just as Dimitri started dancing. He stood there, staring open mouthed at Dimitri. Ten he noticed me, sitting at the table earing cake and drinking milk.

"Hey Rose. I didn't expect you to be up. I see your eating now." He said as he walked over. We both turned around when there was a loud crash. Dimitri was sitting on the floor with Christians face in his crotch. Lissa stood over them with a frying pan over her head. It was hilarious! I burst out laughing and so did Andre.

Dimitri suddenly started crying. "ROZAA! Why are you laughing at me?" He demanded. He was crying and slurring his words which made me laugh even harder. Lissa fell to the ground to see if Christian was okay. I calmed down and returned to my cake.

"So Rose, how are you feeling?" Andre asked me.

"Actually, I'm feeling really good." It was true. I was feeling a lot better. My headache was gone, surprisingly. "I'm starting to think that doctor was mistaken. I think I just had a headache and a fever, maybe a hangover." Andre nodded as if he was thinking the same thing.

"I think your right Rose." He put a hand on my forehead. "You don't have a fever anymore. I think that's a good sign."

"Yeah. So where did you take them?" I asked gesturing to Lissa, Christian and Dimitri.

"Well they were all worried about you, even though I kept on telling them you were okay. They didn't believe me so I took them out." I nodded in understanding.

"So they all got drunk, except for you." I pointed out.

"Someone had to drive them home. I mean, look at Dimitri! He can't even stand up without falling on his ass." I laughed. Andre was right. Every time Dimitri tried standing up, he fell down again.

"Well they are going to have awful hangovers tomorrow. I'm glad you're sober though." I said. Dimitri finally managed to get up. He stumbled over to me.

"Rozaaa. You're so pretty. Will you read me a bed time story?" I stifled a laugh and nodded. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. Our lips met and even if he was drunk, there was a spark. I broke the kiss and led him upstairs. We arrived in my room and he jumped onto my bed.

"What story do you want me to read?" I asked. Dimitri smiled mischievously.

"I don't want you to read me a story Roza." Dimitri explained. He sounded sober. Now I was really confused. "Come lay down with me Roza." I went over to him and lay down. He started kissing my neck. He made his way to my ears and started nibbling. I couldn't help the moan that came out of my mouth.

"Dimitri, no, your drunk." I gasped. He stopped.

"You don't want to take advantage of me?" he asked. I do want to do this, but not when he's drunk. It's wrong to take advantage of people when they are drunk.

"I'm sorry Dimitri." He didn't anything so I turned around to see him smiling. "Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"You passed the test Roza." He said happily. "People always try and take advantage of me when I'm drunk, which is why I don't get drunk very often. So now if I really like a girl, I pretend to get drunk and then I do what I did with you, you are the first girl to ever pass the test." He smiled again and leaned in to kiss me. Right before our lips met, the door burst open.

Christian stood there with a camera in his hand. He took a picture and ran away. I groaned. Why is my life so damn hard?

**Once again, I would appreciate it if you would read my other story! **

**No bad reviews please!**

**Question(s):**

**-What's your favourite flavour of ice cream?**

**I would like to give a shout out to my friend Stacy for reading my stories and giving me feedback! ILY Stacy!**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am a terrible person. Buuut, I updated! You guys have a right to hate me for not updating in a while.**

**Woo! I have like 90 reviews! Thanks guys!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

The next morning I woke up to an alarm. I opened my eyes to see another alarm clock sitting on my bedside table. I glared at it and slammed my fist on it. It didn't shut up. Groaning, I got out of bed, took the alarm clock in my hand and walked into the hall. I was at Lissa's door, Christian was giggling like crazy. I smirked, opened the door, and then shut it immediately. Lissa and Christian were… Oh God.

I ran downstairs into the kitchen, and ran into a brick wall. It wasn't really a brick wall, it just felt like one. I looked up and met the eyes of Dimitri. I buried my face into his chest and wrapped my arms around him.

"What's wrong Roza?" he asked me.

"The alarm clock woke me up and then I thought Christian put it there so I was going to throw it at his face, but when I opened Lissa's door... Oh God! They were having sex! I can never unsee that, Dimitri!" I said into his chest. It probably came out like: mrff mrf mrf!

"Wait, what?" Dimitri asked stupidly. I pulled my face from his chest and repeated what I said. Dimitri chuckled.

"Why did you laugh? This is awful! My virgin eyes can never unsee that!" I cried.

"Wait, you're a virgin?" Dimitri asked me again. I started blushing.

"Yeah, you know that whole waiting for the right person shit." I explained sheepishly. Dimitri pulled me into a hug.

"I'm surprised. A person with your looks must get a lot of attention from guys. But I understand." I smiled and leant up to kiss him. Our lips were so close, and then the doorbell rang.

"Mother fucker!" I screamed. I marched to the door and opened it, revealing Eddie and Mason. "Oh, it's you guys. What do you want?"

"Well Rosie," began Mason cheerily, "We just wanted to visit you! We miss your beautiful face." I was about to punch him for calling me Rosie, but then he called me beautiful so I let it slide. Then I remembered what I was wearing. Boy shorts and a blood red tank top. I invited the boys inside and ran upstairs. I changed into dark blue jeans and a dark green tank top. I ran a brush through my hair and applied my makeup.

Coming out of my bedroom I ran into Lissa and Christian.

"Hey Rose! How are you?" Asked Lissa. I didn't want to be mean, but I couldn't get the image of them getting it on in Lissa's room, so I mumbled a response and ran back downstairs.

"Rose! I'm hungry! Make me a sandwich!" Mason yelled from the sitting room.

"Why don't you get your fat ass off of the couch and get it yourself! You lazy fuck!" I yelled back. A chuckle came from behind me.

"Rose, your language disappoints me, but your looks never do." I groaned loudly.

"Adrian, do you ever stop flirting?" I asked.

"When I see you with another man, I might stop flirting." He told me. I was about to say something when Dimitri walked in.

"Dimitri! Please get this creep out of here! He was perving!" I screamed. Dimitri looked at me and then glared at Adrian.

"Hey Dimitri, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Adrian. Were you perving on my girlfriend?" Oh. My. God. Dimitri called me his girlfriend! I am now officially-

"Wait. You two know each other?" I asked stupidly. Adrian laughed.

"Unfortunately, yes I do know Adrian." Dimitri said sadly.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Demanded Adrian, to which I had to laugh.

"It means no one likes you." Came another voice from behind me. So much for my plan of avoiding Christian and Lissa.

"Christian, no one likes you either." I said. Lissa walked in behind Christian, so did Mason and Eddie. I haven't seen Andre since last night. Weird.

"Don't listen to Rose. She's just in a pissy mood this morning. She ignored me when I said hi!" Lissa said.

"So would you if you walked in on your best friend having sex!" I yelled. Everyone froze. Then after a few minutes of awkward silence, Adrian finally spoke.

"Really Rose? You were so desperate that you decided to watch someone else have sex?" That is when I snapped. I remembered that I had the alarm clock shoved in pocket, so I took it out and aimed. Everything seemed like slow motion, Lissa's face was one of fear, Christian looked like he was about to laugh and everyone else was trying to stop me.

I threw the clock and hit my target. "That's what you get bitch!" I screamed. Eddie, Mason, Christian and Dimitri burst out laughing. I looked at Dimitri and noticed he was looking at something behind me. Slowly, I turned around. Mr. and Mrs. Dragomir stood in the entrance to the kitchen.

"Rosemarie! What have you done?" Yelled Mrs. Dragomir. Oh shit. I forgot that Lissa's parents were coming home today.

"Sorry." I said quietly. Mr. Dragomir looked at me proudly. I was confused.

"I always hated that kid." He whispered to me as I walked by. A smile played with the corners of my mouth.

Dimitri lead me to my room with Lissa in tow.

"That. Was. Hilarious!" Lissa cried. As soon as I shut my door it opened again. Mason, Eddie, Christian and Adrian walked in. Adrian glared at me while rubbing his eye, which was swelling and darkening quickly. I laughed at him.

"Roza, that was mean." Whispered Dimitri. I shivered.

"We should play something." Eddie suggested.

"Like…?"

"I Never." Adrian said.

**Question(s):**

**-Does anyone like Winnie the Pooh? I love him!**

**-Who wants Taylor Kitsch to play Dimitri for the Vampire Academy movie? I do!**

**So yeah. Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12 Last Chapter!

**I havent updated in like forever! Please forgive me? =3 **

**This is the LAST chapter of Love is Difficult! Dont be sad though! I'm making a sequel =3**

**So... enjoy the last chapter of Love is Difficult!**

I examined my competition. Either me or Adrian would end up losing. Lissa would probably win with Dimitri not far behind. Christian, Eddie and Mason were somewhere in the middle. A plan formed in my mind, making me grin deviously. I would target both Lissa and Dimitri.

We sat around a small circular table with 10 candies placed in front of everyone. I sat next to Dimitri, well I shouldn't actually say I was sitting _beside_ Dimitri, what I should have said was I was sitting on Dimitri's lap. Adrian sat to mine and Dimitri's right, Mason and Eddie followed. Christian and Lissa sat to my right.

"Everyone knows the rules?" I asked. They all nodded and I gave Lissa the signal to start.

"I never walked in on my best friend having sex." She gave me a pointed look and I glared at her while putting a candy in my mouth.

"I never had sex." I exclaimed proudly because it was my turn. Everyone took a candy. I looked at Dimitri for an explanation. He shrugged.

"I never drank so much that I passed out." Dimitri said. I mumbled something under my breath and took a candy along with Adrian, Mason and Eddie.

"I never chucked an alarm clock at someone." Adrian glared. I sighed and proudly ate a candy along with Eddie. I gave him a puzzled look and he shrugged. So far me and Eddie were losing.

"I never kissed someone of the same gender." Mason said. Lissa and I ate a candy. Everyone looked at us and Lissa started blushing.

"Last year when we played truth or dare….?" I was hoping someone would remember that night. The cops got involved when I dared Adrian to go streaking downtown; he was too drunk to care. No one except for me and Lissa remembered. "Last year when we played that crazy ass game of truth or dare, Adrian dared me and Lissa to make out for five minutes!" Everyone except for Dimitri nodded, he wasn't at that party.

"Okay whatever! I've never gone skinny dipping." Eddie said. Almost everyone ate a candy, except for Dimitri. Does he even do anything exciting?

"Okay, my turn! I've never given someone a lap dance." Christian gave me a pointed look. I ate one and so did Lissa and Adrian. I didn't even want to know.

So far the scores were:

_Rose: 6_

_Dimitri: 1_

_Adrian: 4_

_Eddie: 3_

_Mason: 3_

_Lissa: 4_

_Christian: 2_

I was really losing now. Lissa thought for a moment before speaking.

"I never had a dirty dream about Rose." She said. All the guys ate one, including Christian. I gave him a disgusted look.

Before I could speak, Lissa's parents called me downstairs. My eyes widened in fear. Lissa looked sympathetic. I slowly got out of Dimitri's lap and headed downstairs. The angry eyes of Mrs. Dragomir greeted me at the bottom of the stairs. She led me into the dining room where the apologetic face of Mr. Dragomir waited.

"Rose," began Mrs. Dragomir, "We took you in because your parents were very good friends. You are like a daughter to us. And yet, you still start fights at school when we are not home." Mrs. Dragomir was about to continue but I interrupted her.

"That fight at school was not my fault! I didn't start it!" Mrs. Dragomir gave me a stern look before continuing.

"And then we come home to find you throwing things at Adrian!" I set my lips into a thin line. "We think it's best if you change schools or if you go live with your aunt." My eyes widened in shock. They were kicking me out?

"Rose, I picked out a few schools that have amazing English classes along with creative writing and history." Mr. Dragomir handed me three pamphlets describing three boarding schools. I gaped at them. Did they really expect me to go to a boarding school? Away from my friends, and Dimitri?

"Why are you doing this?" I ask quietly. Mr. Dragomir takes my hand in his and squeezes.

"The school was about to expel you for all of the fights you've started! They told us to make you change schools." Mrs. Dragomir was really angry with me. I tried to stop my tears but one escaped. I was facing expulsion at my school, which meant I would most likely have to change schools anyways. But why boarding school?

"Why do I have to go to boarding school?" Mr. Dragomir sighs.

"The school thinks you need discipline."

"You should go pack your bags. You will think about which school you want to go to and we will bring you there in the morning." Mrs. Dragomir says with a tone of finality. I nod and slowly make my way to my room.

"Rose," Mr. Dragomir's voice stops me, "I'm sorry. I didn't really have a say in what would happen." I look back at him and smile thankfully. He nods in reply and leaves the room.

When I arrive in my room everyone looks at me. I throw the pamphlets into the middle of the circle for everyone to see. Lissa looks outraged.

"How could they do this? They have no right!" she jumps up and starts heading for the door.

"Actually, they kind of do have the right. They are my legal guardians now." I say quietly. Lissa stops in her tracks, turns to me and breaks down.

"You can't leave, Rose! I won't let you!" She sobs. I feel numb. My only family is slowly being taken away from me. Strong arms wrap around me. Dimitri lifts my chin up and kisses me, I automatically kiss back.

"What am I going to do Dimitri?" I ask.

"Stay strong. I will visit you every chance I get." The realisation that they could visit me lightened my mood slightly. The fact that I own a car almost made me smile. Dimitri handed me the pamphlets and kissed me goodbye. Everyone gave me a hug before leaving.

I managed to fit everything in two medium sized bags. It was now 11:00 pm. I climbed into my bed for the last time and went through the booklets. At 1:30 a.m. I went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Someone was shaking me gently. My eyes fluttered open and I was staring into the eyes of Mr. Dragomir.<p>

"Have you chosen which school you want to go to?" he asked gently. My head was still foggy but I managed to nod my head and hand him the pamphlet for the school I'd chosen.

It was called St. Vladimirs. It's English and history program was phenomenal and the professors were supposedly super nice. It was also not too far away from Lissa's house.

"I had a feeling you would choose this school which is why I sent an application yesterday. There won't be any interviews today. I'll let you get ready but you have to hurry, okay?" He sent an application yesterday? Wow. I nodded and he left.

It took me an hour to get ready. I dressed in a plain black t-shirt and jeans. Mrs. Dragomir was not joining us on our little road trip. After I said good bye to Lissa and Andre, who came home last night, we left.

It was an uneventful two hour drive to St. Vladimirs academy. Mr. Dragomir is driving my car here tomorrow. St. Vladimirs was an old European style school. With three buildings: The girls dorm on the east side, the boys dorm on the west side and the main building in the middle. The campus was an elaborate maze of oak trees and pine trees.

"You must Rose! We are very pleased to have you join the academy!" Said the headmistress. "My name is Headmistress Kirova." She extended her bony hand out to me I shook it wearily. Mr. Dragomir left as soon as I got into the office. "Please sit." Headmistress Kirova instructed. I obeyed like a good little girl.

Kirova gave me a speech about discipline at this school. She also gave me my class schedule and a dorm number. I found my dorm room, number 113. A girl about my age answered the door when I knocked. Her plump freckled face lit up when she saw me.

"You must be Rose! My names Ashley but most people call me Ash." She smelled like peppermint and apples when she hugged me. She was a little chubby but it was kind of cute. Her dyed black hair was pulled messily into an off center bun and she wore black sweats and a grey tank top. She showed me my side of the room and then she examined my schedule. We had four classes together out of eight.

"We are going to best friends!" She exclaimed. I smiled stiffly and started unpacking. I already missed Lissa.

**What did you think? Rose is at ST. VLADS!**

**Watch out for the sequel called: _Sucks to be me._**

**I think the next one will involve like vampires or something cuz I found it hard not to add vampires into this story!**

**Question(s):**

**Are you excited for the sequel?**

**Has anyone read The Hunger Games? If so, are you excited for the movie?**

**I love you all! Byee!**


End file.
